


A Domestic Night At Home

by averywrites



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i cant believe im the first person to post a henry/jojo/buttons fic, i love my poly boys, lets make this blow up like ralbert, please, pure fluff, you can enjoy this even if you dont know who they are i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averywrites/pseuds/averywrites
Summary: Jojo and Buttons gush about their boyfriend, Henry. It's very gay and adorable.





	A Domestic Night At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Imagine person A and B of your OT3 whispering to each other and smiling, and person C being a little jealous/annoyed until they find out that person A and B were whispering about how much they love person C."

“Please try not to burn the house down while I cook,” Henry pleaded.

 

“You’re the one with the flammable objects!” Jojo exclaimed.

 

“Yeah but I know how to handle them,” Henry retorted.

 

“Sure you do, babe,” Buttons said. Henry rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to cook. His kitchen was small, just like the rest of his apartment. The fridge and oven were squished next to each other in the corner. There was also a counter with three breakfast bar stools where Buttons and Jojo were cuddling. After glancing at his boyfriends and admiring their cuteness, Henry began making Red Lobster biscuits as per request.

 

After a few minutes of admiring their handsome boyfriend, Buttons begin speaking in a hushed whisper.

 

“Look at him. He’s so cute. What the fuck.”

 

“He is!” Jojo proclaimed.

 

“He’s so passionate about everything he does. Especially cooking. It’s like he’s in a different world,” Buttons babbled. His gaze was fixated on Henry in the kitchen, who was stirring together dry ingredients with what appeared to be flour on his nose and in his hair.

 

“I love the way he gets when he’s cooking! I don’t even think he realizes he’s sticking his tongue out,” Jojo gushed, staring lovingly at Henry, who was indeed sticking his tongue out.

 

“God I’m so in love with that dork,” Buttons stated affectionately while putting his head on Jojo’s shoulder.

 

“Me too! What a coincidence!” Jojo exclaimed, putting his arm around Buttons after kissing his forehead.

 

“How did we end up with such an amazing boyfriend?” Buttons inquired, fixing his attention on Jojo briefly before returning to Henry in the kitchen.

 

“I don’t know. A miracle, I assume,” Jojo whispered as he noticed Henry approaching them looking slightly disheartened.

 

“The food’s in the oven, it’ll be about fifteen minutes until it’s done,” Henry told them gloomily. Unbeknownst to Buttons and Jojo, Henry could see them whispering. However, Henry couldn’t tell what they were whispering about. Therefore, he was anxious about the conversation to follow.

 

“Babe, you’re the best,” Buttons declared, holding an arm out to Henry.

 

“Uh, thanks, I guess,” Henry said as he took Buttons’s hand and sat down on the stool next to him causing a grin to appear on Buttons’s face.

 

“So,” Henry muttered anxiously, “what were you two whispering about while I was in the kitchen slaving away for you?”

 

“How amazing you are!” Jojo exclaimed at the same time Buttons said, “How much we love you!”

 

“Oh,” he mumbled as his face turned a tomato red.

 

“What else would we be talking about?” Buttons asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Henry shrugged, “I was just wondering. I could see you looking at me from in the kitchen.”

 

“Of course we were looking at you. You’re adorable usually, but when you’re cooking it multiplies by ten,” Buttons gushed. At this point he had removed his head from Jojo’s shoulder and put his arm around Henry’s shoulder.

 

“Did you know that you stick your tongue out when you’re cooking?” Jojo asked as he moved his stool to Henry’s other side, holding his hand and gazing at him lovingly. Buttons and Jojo had taken it upon themselves to smother Henry with love and affection.

 

“No,” Henry stuttered, overwhelmed by his boyfriends’ love.

 

“It is quite possibly the cutest thing I have ever seen. Right up there with Jojo at the zoo,” Buttons stated causing Henry to blush even more.

 

“Hey Henry guess what,” Jojo prodded.

 

“What?” Henry asked.

 

“I love you!” Jojo exclaimed, kissing Henry on the cheek.

 

“Oh hey! I love you too!” Buttons shouted, also kissing Henry on the cheek.

 

Henry gasped dramatically, “Oh my god! I love you both too!”

 

The trio then spent the rest of the fifteen minutes cuddling and kissing each other, effectively showering everyone with love and affection. Too soon, the timer above the oven beeped.

 

“The biscuits are done,” Henry said while getting up, causing both Buttons and Jojo to pout.

 

“I can’t believe you love your food more than us,” Buttons joked.

 

“Well, obviously. Someone needs to feed you two,” Henry retorted.

 

“You say that as if we couldn’t survive off of Kraft Mac and Cheese,” Buttons stated.

 

“You already eat mac and cheese at least twice a week,” Henry pointed out.

 

“Yes, and?” Buttons inquired. Henry rolled his eyes and took the biscuits out of the oven before they burned. This caused Buttons and Jojo to make a mad dash to the kitchen, both immediately grabbing a biscuit each.

 

“Be careful! You’ll burn yourself!” Henry exclaimed.

 

“The burns are worth it for any cooking of yours,” Jojo said, while eating a heavenly Henry biscuit.

 

“It came in a box. The dry parts were already mixed. I literally only had to add cheese and water. No cooking talent needed,” Henry said, brushing off the compliment.

 

“That’s more cooking talent than I have. I would’ve burned myself ten seconds into opening an oven,” Buttons stated, burning himself while grabbing another biscuit. “See?”

 

“That’s because you’re a mess,” Henry told him.

 

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Buttons shrugged. After finishing all ten biscuits, Henry, Jojo, and Buttons went to the living room.

 

“Movie preferences?” Henry asked, walking over to the TV.

 

“Something Disney!” Jojo yelled excitedly. Henry laughed at his adorable boyfriend and put on Moana, then walking back to the couch to cuddle with his boyfriends. They spent that night watching Disney movies until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Henry/Jojo/Buttons so much!! Please comment what you think and give me a kudos if you liked it and are in Henry/Jojo/Buttons hell like me!


End file.
